


don't take it easy

by sarcasticfluentry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus loves seeing him like this, muscles straining, mind completely blank except for the need to come, because normally Alec keeps himself under ironfast control.</p><p>Magnus is so, <em>so</em> lucky to be the one that gets to take him apart."</p><p>...or, Magnus and Alec spend a lazy afternoon in front of the television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was begging to be written and I'm having a bit of a hard time with the characterization/Alec's point of view for the newest installment of the Boundless Saga that I'm working on, so I needed to stretch and flex my writing muscles and this is what came out of it after two hours. It's the closest thing to a drabble I've written, but I'm so verbose that I don't think you can call this a drabble. What the fuck.
> 
> Title is from "TiO" by ZAYN. Please drag me on [tumblr](http://povverbottoms.tumblr.com) but please be gentle with your encouragement for me to work on my upcoming fic.

_“Finally,”_ Magnus exclaims happily when he sees _‘The Martian’_ on the channel guide. “I’ve been waiting for it to come to HBO for _ages,_ don’t you agree, darling?”

He selects it with the remote and leans back into the couch once more, adjusting Alec on his lap so that one of his boyfriend’s legs is propped against the arm of the couch. Alec groans quietly and squirms against him, weakly thrusting his dripping cock against empty air.

Magnus chuckles. “Oh, don’t be like that, Alexander.”

He reaches over to the end table and tips the half-full bottle of lube against the palm of his hand, pouring out a generous amount and rubbing his hands together to spread it. Alec’s jeans are hanging off of one leg and his shirt is rucked up over his pecs, exposing most of his glorious body to Magnus’ greedy eyes. He honestly thanks every god he knows every time Alec lets him do this.

Magnus uses one of his slick hands to spread the lube over Alec’s dick, re-slicking it with a couple of disinterested strokes before taking his hand away once again. Alec hisses around the silk scarf in his mouth and his hips twitch up, trying to follow Magnus’ hand.

“Stay still,” Magnus encourages him, kissing his throat and reaching between his legs with his other hand.

He slides two fingers back inside Alec’s slick hole - Alec grunts, clenches around him and tries to keep him inside after forty minutes of on-and-off stimulation. Magnus kisses closer to his ear and curls his fingers, drawing a tortured noise from deep in Alec’s chest when he strokes over his prostate. He watches precome bead from the tip of Alec’s cock, then slide slowly down the shaft, so hard it’s trembling.

Alec’s arms are bound with magic behind his back, but only because he couldn’t keep them still after the first twenty minutes had passed. Magnus always pretends he’s watching whatever’s on television when they do this - feigning disinterest _really_ seems to get Alec off, so that’s what he does, but he’s really just watching Alec, because he truly can’t take his eyes away. Cataloguing every little reaction, tracking individual beads of sweat that drip down his flushed skin. Always edging him closer, closer, but never letting him tip over that edge.

Alec’s abs jump when Magnus pulls his fingers out, and he moans loudly when Magnus cups his balls. He positively _sobs_ against the makeshift gag when Magnus tugs on them lightly, feeling how full they are.

“How bad do you want it?” Magnus murmurs, sucking on his earlobe. “Have you been a good boy for long enough to deserve it, my love?”

He eases the scarf out of Alec’s mouth and kisses his jawline, still rolling his balls with his other hand. Alec licks his lips and whines before turning his face and hiding it against Magnus’ shoulder.

“So you don’t want to come?” Magnus presses. He knows he’s being cruel, but Alec loves it; he trails his free hand down Alec’s body, stopping to pinch one of his sensitive nipples, before continuing down and gripping his dick tightly.

 _“Fuck,”_ Alec groans against his neck. “Magnus, _please…”_

“That’s not an answer.”

Magnus loosens his grip a bit, enough that he can twist his wrist on the upstroke like Alec likes, and quickens his pace, teasing the fingers of his other hand over Alec’s balls in maddening, feather-light touches. Alec’s back arches obscenely and he sobs against Magnus’ neck, shuddering when Magnus doesn’t let up.

“Please… _please-”_

“Please what?” Magnus asks gently.

“I - f-fuck, I wanna come, please - _please_ let me come-”

“Hmm.” Magnus loosens his grip a little more, then slides his other hand down and pushes two fingers back inside.

Alec gasps like his whole body’s been shocked, curling in on himself as his arms strain against their magical bonds. Magnus has to use considerable strength to hold him still but he acts like he’s unaffected, starting up a lazy rhythm with his fingers and making sure to nudge Alec’s prostate each time. A tortured sort of groan rips its way out of Alec’s mouth.

“Try to be a little quieter, Alexander, I can’t hear the movie,” Magnus whispers, grinning when Alec squirms again and his cock twitches right in Magnus’ hand. Gods, he’s _so_ hard. “Don’t make me gag you again.”

He squeezes Alec’s dick and rubs his thumb over the ridge right under his cockhead. Oh, if only Shadowhunters didn’t still perform that inane circumcision ceremony. Alec would be even more sensitive than he is now.

Of course, Magnus muses as he swipes his thumb over the slit and watches Alec’s abs jump, Alec is plenty sensitive just the way he is.

“Magnus - please, _oh,_ oh my god, _please,”_ Alec begs, desperately trying to keep his voice to a low rumble. Magnus can _hear_ the strain.

He takes his hand away and watches greedily as Alec’s cock twitches in mid-air, ridiculously hard and delicious. Oh, Magnus has _plans_ for this gorgeous cock later. He strokes a fingertip down its length and Alec hisses, biting his lip so hard it turns white. Magnus loves seeing him like this, muscles straining, mind completely blank except for the need to come, because normally Alec keeps himself under ironfast control.

Magnus is so, _so_ lucky to be the one that gets to take him apart.

He wedges another finger inside that sweet warmth, curling all three of them and rubbing over Alec’s prostate as Alec throws his head back and moans loudly. Magnus doesn’t scold him for it, just tickles his fingers up Alec’s stomach before pinching a nipple between them and rolling it slowly.

“God, fuck, _fuck.”_ Alec tries to spread his legs wider, shaking on Magnus’ lap as he tries to hook his leg further over the arm of the couch.

Magnus kisses his throat lovingly and moves his fingers faster, trying to press as deep as he can on every thrust inside. He keeps steadily rolling Alec’s nipple between his fingertips so that it gets tugged on every time Alec tries to shift or arches his back; Alec whines prettily and starts rocking his hips as much as he can, grinding back on the hard length of Magnus’ dick in his pants that until now has gone largely ignored.

After all, Magnus _himself_ doesn’t relish the idea of being edged for over an hour - that’s Alec’s thing. He doesn’t need _his_ airtight control over his own urges to crumble while Alec is completely at his mercy like this.

“Stop that, Alexander,” he chides him, pinching his nipple hard in retaliation. Alec _keens._ “Every time you tease me like that I’m just adding more time in my head, darling.”

 _“Ohh,”_ Alec moans, licking his lips. “How much - how much more?”

“I’m not sure, it’s a long movie,” Magnus grins.

Alec’s cock twitches, completely untouched.

Magnus feels like he’s been neglecting it, so he slowly draws his fingers out of Alec’s hole and wraps them around his dick instead, adding lube to the mess of precome that’s made him filthy wet. Alec’s toes curl when Magnus switches his attention to his other nipple, pinching and rolling it and leaving the other one swollen in his wake.

He’s jerking Alec quickly now, with purpose, and he knows Alec can tell, because his breathing’s picked up considerably. “Magnus - _please,_ fuck, I’ll do _anything-”_

“Anything?” Magnus asks him.

The wet sounds of Alec fucking his hand are completely drowning out the movie.

 _“God,_ yes,” Alec nods, abs clenching up tightly. Magnus sees his balls twitch minutely. The cock in his hand feels heavier, suddenly; Magnus thumbs lightly over his nipple and waits. “Pleaseplease _please,_ nnnh - _fuck,_ I’m - m’coming-”

Magnus takes both of his hands away.

Alec lets out of a frustrated groan so loud it’s almost a scream, hips working against nothing as he desperately tries to reach his orgasm. His cock is _weeping_ precome - Magnus thinks for a second that he cut it too close, that Alec’s going to tip over the edge anyway, but his cock just twitches a few times and then falls still, desperately hard and unfulfilled.

_“Magnus.”_

“Shh,” Magnus shushes him, tickling over his balls with gentle hands. His sac is drawn tight, heavy, and Magnus has to shut his eyes and breathe for a few seconds to calm down. _Fuck,_ he is the luckiest being on this planet.

Alec groans loudly again, kicking his foot out helplessly when Magnus thumbs over the base of his cock then takes his hand away again, forcing his body to calm down. Magnus bites his lip and grins, wicked, as he reaches for the discarded scarf.

“A little while longer, I think,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low as he pushes the silk back between Alec’s slack lips.

Alec whines into the makeshift gag and collapses back fully against Magnus’ chest, rocking his hips up a couple more times like he just can’t help it. Magnus shifts, settles him more comfortably on his lap, and turns up the volume on the television a few notches.

He kisses Alexander’s cheek and reaches for the bottle of lube on the end table once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to church


End file.
